1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical component, and particularly to a lens module and a camera module using the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with the development of electronic devices having multiple functions, image pick-up apparatuses have been widely used in a variety of consumer electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, notebook computers, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. In the meantime, demand for reducing the volume of consumer electronic devices is increasing, which essentially depends on the volume of a camera module of the consumer electronic device. Accordingly, a camera module with high integration and thin thickness is desired.
With the development of camera modules, the volume and thickness of camera modules are greatly reduced. Accordingly, lens modules and image sensor modules arranged in camera modules will reduce in size. However, high integration of a camera module will restrict the size of the lens module and the image sensor module of the camera module.
Therefore, what is needed is a lens module having high integration, thin thickness and max size of lens module and image sensor module.